The Strange Character Named William Froese Of The Hidden Shadows
by MegaMewTwoX
Summary: William Froese, A Character that no one Appreciated and Respected, William is 15 Years old of age, He has five friends and their names are. 'Finn' 'Jake' 'Cake' 'Marshall Lee' and 'Fionna' If you want more, then message me :D


The night skies of London were dazzling over the airport; lights were flashing from where planes were landing on the large, tar roads and men in fluorescent jackets were signalling areas for the planes to land. Just an ordinary day at a British airport. Everything was completely in check.

One helicopter, however, stood out from the rest of the flying vehicles because it flew straight past the airport; no one questioned it because it seemed to be a private helicopter, so it would have its own helipad to land on somewhere else. However, inside of the helicopter, things were not as normal as they should have been.

Once The Helicopter landed as a Figure walked out of the helicopter, He wore a plain black hoodie, jeans with small tears and slight ripples in them as well, and regular old converses. Around his waist was a belt where his hoodie covered most of it up. The teenager had his right hand pushed deeply within the pocket of his jeans and had his left hand holding the fabric of his hood. The only part of the male's face that could really be seen was his nose and mouth, the hood and it's shadow covered the rest up. This boy mainly isolated himself from others as much as he could,

he just happened to stumble upon this group of People and decided to keep his distance. Lowering his head, the mysterious teenager stared at the ground, letting his left hand slip down into his jean pocket. He pressed his side up against a tree he had been behind, blowing out a soft sigh. In his right pocket, he rummaged his fingers around for a moment until he found what he was looking for. In his pocket was a small note, folded up nicely so he was able to slip it into his pocket. His head turned towards his pocket, glancing at the note before quickly pushing it back down within his pockets. He rested for a bit against the tree before removing his hands from his jean pockets,

pushing himself up and away from the tree. He lifted his arm and used his right hand to pull the hood down a bit more. Once he was positive it was pulled down securely, the teenager began to walk farther and farther away from the group of people, not even bothering to look back. ''Hey Wait!''

A feminine voice shout out to The Mysterious Teenager as he looked back, a shine of Light blue eyes glittered once the moonlight hit upon them, A girl with a blue shirt, White hat around her entire face, A cake that seemed to be standing on it's own two hind legs. ''...'' He remained Silent as The cat known as Cake approached Him. ''Hey! you there! why are you silent and Why are you trying to Isolate yourself!'' Cake said in her usual voice, Fionna folded her arms across her chest. ''...O ni-nin wa nani o shitaidesu ka..'' William Spoke in a soft tone, Fionna's eyes light up.

"'Uh huh! Well we want to know why you're walking away and not saying hi! That is rude!'' Cake exclaimed and she knew what William said since she knew Japanese. ''...Anata wa watashi o rikai dekiru..'' Cake nodded hearing William speak Japanese again. ''Well Honey, I can understand you!''

Fionna was confused of what William was saying. ''What is he saying Cake?'' Cake turned around as he tail got fuzzled up. ''Well the first one he said was ''What do you two want.'' And the second. ''You can understand me'''' The Teenager nodded at Cake then glanced up at Fionna with a blank face.

''So it is okay that I can speak English then.'' He spoke in a soft tender tone in his voice. ''Well here there Fionna and Cake, who's this?'' A male deep voice was heard from the distance, A guy with black hair, grey like skin, two bite holes on the right side of his neck, a Red shirt with black strips and an Axe strapped behind his back. ''Hey Marshall.'' Fionna mumbled. ''...'' William Looked up seeing the vampire known as Marshall Lee. ''Hmm, you seem like a new comer, who is your partner Stranger? '' Marshall Asked William.

''...'' The Teenager said nothing and stayed Quiet, Fionna stood in front of William then looked up at Marshall. ''Well you see, he isn't much of the Talking person, but we should take him to the Kingdom.'' Cake blinked once looking at William's face. ''What the hell happened to your face honey?!'' Cake saw a huge gash across william's left eye. ''I've had that for years.'' He spoke in a different voice that sounded deep and dark, Everyone blinked at William.

''All of you.. Shall know Pain...'' Static formed around his right hand.

((SORRY IF IT IS SHORT :D BUT I WILL CONTINUE IF I HAVE ENOUGH TIME! Thank you all for reading c: This is William Froese signing out.))


End file.
